The backwards way to love
by Steeleafan
Summary: Jack kisses Liz in her office what happens next includes Avery with her secret children.
1. The Kiss

The day was a normal one.

Tracy had gotten into a bunch of trouble. Jenna was going on and on about some movie she was on, that no one in the history of he universe was going to watch. And Jack and Liz were having a "conversation" which really meant argument.

The conversation they were having was a normal one.

"No Jack I will not write a sketch making fun of Helen Keller!" Liz yelled hands on her hips.

"Why not?" He yelled back his face just inches from her's getting redder with every word she said.

"Because it's not right"

"I'm your boss I tell you what's right and what's not"

"What?" Liz's anger and shock were melded for just a moment.

"You heard me" Then without any intention of doing so he kissed her. Liz was so angry and so frustrated that the release relaxed her and she instantly melted into his embrace and her eyes closed softly.

Jack was just trying to control the situation, and sometimes a kiss is just what makes him feel in control. Liz pushed him away once she realized what was going on, and when the haze of anger and frustration left.

"What the hell was that?" She stared at him her eyes fixed.

"Um" He looked down at his shoes for a moment. "I kissed you" He said. She stared at him her eyes wide and then she laughed.

"Is that what that was" She laughed again, but it wasn't with him it was at him. "Jack, leave, right now just leave I don't want to see you anymore, maybe in a while not right now." He stared at her in disbelief.

"What?"

"LEAVE!" Jack then promptly left as told.


	2. Aunt Liz

Beep.

"Yes Johnathan?"

"Avery is here to see you"

"send her in" briefly just for a moment, Jack was worried that Liz had called Avery and told her that he kissed her, then he realized that Liz didn't have her phone number and relief washed over him as

his doors opened. All of the sudden he was in shock Avery stood before him beautiful of course but next to her there was a boy on either side. Their hair was blond like Avery's and it was obvious she was their mother.

"I'm sorry Jack, I didn't want you to find out this way, but I've been pregnant before"

"Really?" Jack joked trying to relieve some of the tension he was feeling.

"I'm sorry I really should have told you, but they are never around I swear, my ex husband, who is suppose to take care of them just got sick and is in the hospital"

"mommy" The taller of the little boys pulled on Avery's pant leg, she ignored him until he pulled harder almost knocking her down.

"What is it, mommy's busy" Avery looked at him with an evil glare. He backed away.

"Mommy" he said frightened. "I haven't eaten since yesterday. It was late in the afternoon so that wasn't a good thing.

"You will just have to wait a little more."Jack narrowed his eyes in disgust, and shook his head.

"Avery"

"It's okay Jack"

"Avery" He tried again this time she turned. "Avery do you even know how to take care of children?"

"How hard can it be"

"For one thing you feed them"

"Jack" She tried to get him to stop talking.

"No Avery listen, we need to talk"

"Yes" She agreed. "we do." Then he nodded.

"I'm calling Liz"

Liz was sitting in her office, clenching and unclenching her fists, the events of that morning were still replaying in her mind and the more she thought the more she was angry. Then her phone ran.

"Yes"

"It's Jack"

"Jack I don't want to talk to you"

"It's not about us it not about me, it's about Avery"concern about the pregnancy welled up inside of her.

"What is it did she loose it is it okay?"

"What? No the baby is fine, no Avery has two children, there her's"

"that's rough"

"She doesn't know how to take care of them and I thought, you want a child, this could be your chance to"

"I'm not stealing her children"

"That's not what I was saying, if you could just listen Lemon, for practice for when you have children..."

"ahh I get it your trying to pass off getting these kids off of your hands onto me as a favor..to me?"

"Yes"

"Even though your logic is flawed I love children so yes I will do it"

"Ahh Liz thank you so much"

"Jack, I'm still pissed at you"

"yes, yes I know I'm sorry Liz I'm sorry, Lemon I promise I'll make it up to you"

"No you won't Jack, don't lie."

"I don't break promises Lemon"

"yeah you do, I'm coming up I'll be right there, tell Avery not to worry, I'll take good care of them"

"Thanks again"

"yeah whatever" Liz hung up even more infuriated at Jack then before.


	3. Bye Bye Ice Queen

Liz knocked on the door to Jack's office.

"That'll be Liz now" Jack smiled at Avery as he opened the door, and suddenly the two boys were shoved into Liz.

"Not get them out of my sight" Avery shouted shocking Jack in the process, _Who am I marring?_

He thought to himself. He shook his head as if to clear it as Liz left his office, and it felt as if the room was a little colder without her there. He turned his attention to what he would now refer to in his thoughts as _the ice Queen. _

"So two children you weren't going to tell me about huh?"

"I was, just maybe, on your deathbed maybe mine...I hadn't yet decided" Jack looked down at his feet contemplated what his fiancee had just explained to him. He shook his head.

"This is almost worse then when I was going to marry a murderer"He sighed and then Avery couldn't help but laugh.

"You were going to marry a murderer?"

"Yeah she was very beautiful really sexy"

"That's always what gets to you isn't it?" Avery asked him. "That's the only reason you're with me isn't it?"

"No" Then he changed his mind. "Yes, and listen I did something today"

"What did you do?"

"I kissed Liz"

"You what, I thought you said I didn't have to worry about her, that she was just too unattractive for you to love" That was when Liz behind the door ran off with the two boys. Well if he still felt that way why did he kiss her? Why did she care she was mad at him about that wasn't he? That kiss did feel different, good different. How could he just do that, how could he just kiss her? She shook her head as she took the boys out of TGS. She smiled they were so gorgeous.

"You two are just the sweetest little boys I've ever seen" She coed the two boys stared up and her and just looked.

"Are you for real lady?"The smaller one asked her. She smiled.

"Oh I get it you spend time with the ice queen, you think no one is descent"

"Daddy is nice, he feeds us"

"She hasn't fed you?" The two boys shook their heads.

"Well what do you guys like?"

"McDonald's" Liz smiled, she shook her head for a second.

"Okay, we'll go to McDonald's" The two boys grinned and Liz was happy. Maybe she was going to be a good mother after all. Every McDonald's in New York is crowded, but Liz Lemon thought that she found the one that was the most crowded. She put her head in her heads for a second. Then led the boys to the line. "So what do you want"

"The toy" The little one said. Liz laughed.

"What do you want to eat?" She tried the little boy then got it.

"Oh I want the big mac and fries"

"yeah me too"

"Alright" They waited in line for a few minutes before it was their turn. "I'd like two big macs, and a large fry"

"Coming right up" Liz and the two boys waited in a booth before she had to get up and get their food.

"Here you boys go" Liz smiled as the boys stuffed their faces with the food she bought and she started to worry about how starved they were, while she opened the bags for their toys.

Meanwhile back at TGS.

"We're through Avery, I'm going to be a part of that baby's life, but we're not doing this together you need help, not a husband." Jack said and soon Avery was out the door and out of his life.


	4. I will marry you

Liz returned an hour later with the boys. However Jack was the only one in his office.

"Where is Avery?"

"We broke up"

"She left her children?"

"Apparently" Jack shrugged as if he didn't care.

"Call her and get her to take care of them, did you know she didn't feed them?"

"yes"

"What's going to happen to your child" Jack shook his head sadly.

"I don't know Lemon, it seems that she is an unstable woman, with many problems I didn't expect. I hope her husband gets full custody of those boys I don't trust her with them"

"What about your child, are you going to try to get full custody of him or her?"

"Do you think I could win against Avery?"

"If I helped" Jack looked confused.

"What?"

"What if for legal reasons I married you, so you would appear to be someone with a more stable home environment?"

"You'd marry me, so I could keep my child?"

"Yes, if that was a proposal, it sucked, I can't stand a child with an unstable parent I will do whatever I can to protect my best friend's baby"

"but I kissed you" Liz nodded.

"For the moment I've forgiven you, and that has nothing to do with our situation, this is for your child, not for you, not for us nothing to do with that" She looked away as if that weren't the whole truth. Then looked back at him.

'Liz I…" He tried to catch her eyes, but she wouldn't look at him. "Are you sure?" She simply nodded still not looking him in the eye.

"It's got to be believable Liz" She nodded again.

"I realize that, now you'll have an excuse to kiss me," She held up a hand. "When others are around"

"You realize we will need a house, will have to have a bedroom for the both of us, not one for each, you'll have to deal with sleeping in the same bed as me"

"As long as it's big enough I won't even know you are there" Jack nodded.

"Will we get along enough for a lifetime?" Liz nodded.

"It's for your child, Jack I will do anything for a child" Liz smiled sadly. "Even marry you"

**Please Review. It seems that this is taking the same direction as "Laws of Attraction" **


	5. Engagement Ring

Engagement Ring

The next day Jack came down to Liz's office, with a bouquet of flowers and something else. Everyone stopped making jokes and trying to get Cerie to show more of her body, they just stared as Jack came in acting as if nothing was up. He strode in like he owned the place, he did in fact. He knocked on the door, and it opened, but the woman behind it, was completely startled.

"Um Jack" She finally got that out. "Is this to apologize cause..." She was cut off by Jack pulling his arms around her waist and picking her up and then kissed her. She wasn't sure if it was because there were people watching and because she needed to make it look real, but she closed her eyes, and actually responded to him. Even when she heard the door close, for just a moment after that, she was still kissing him. Then she pulled away.

"I brought you flowers" He smiled seeming nervous as he looked around for something to talk about.

"They are very beautiful"

"Not as beautiful as you"

"Do you actually mean that?"

"Lemon I kissed you, of course I mean it"He thought he saw her blush.

"Fine what now?" She asked staring at him as if nothing happened as if she didn't kiss him a moment longer then normal.

"Well" Then he searched into his pocket, and pulled out a little black box. Then he opened it. "This is when you gasp for the audience behind the door." He explained. She smiled before gasping.

"This is from the real section isn't it?" She asked him biting her lip. He nodded.

"You deserve nothing less" She was beaming, and for a moment Jack believed that it was real.

"Elizabeth Lemon, I'm in love with you, will you marry me?" He asked, and something in her eyes let her know he was telling the truth that it wasn't just for the people behind the door. She smiled a few tears falling down her face. Why couldn't she just tell him that she loves him too, that this wasn't just a show for her either?

"Yes" She said biting her lip again smiling up at him.

"pretty soon that door is going to open" Jack warned. "You're going to have to kiss me now" He barely finished speaking when her lips were on his the door flew open and everyone was cheering. She pulled away after that long kiss, and Jack reached for her hand and slowly slid the ring on. Everyone in the background was hushed during that moment and it was like a movie. _I'm going to marry him._ Liz thought. _Maybe in that time, I will be able to tell him how I really feel._

**Okay sorry it's short, but my parents want me to go to bed. It's 10:00 and I'm 18, WHAT THE HELL IS THERE PROBLEM...anyway I will update soon, I hope this will be a long story.**


	6. The Dress

The Dress

Jack gave Liz let's just say a whole lotta money, to go buy the dress with. She was overwhelmed at his generosity, but quickly realized that Jack's money was going to be her's for the rest of their life. That was a lot of money, to be half her's. She could have all the food she wanted. If she wasn't already in love with him secretly she would have kissed him right when he handed her the money. All the food she wanted? That was a lot of food.

Jenna was instantly on her tail grinning like an idiot and looking like she was getting ready to just burst with some sort of excited sqwee.

"Let's go Liz" She tugged on her arm leading her down the stairs. "We've got to get you the most beautiful dress ever."Liz wasn't even going to go into the fact that most beautiful was the end of that dress, you can't have the most beautiful ever it's a double positive it just doesn't work. She let herself be led by Jenna, and taken in a cab with Jenna to what Jenna new as the "hottest design label wedding dresses" Liz rolled her eyes, why couldn't it be simple and elegant? That just wasn't what jack was into...Jack...She had thought about him a little too much recently, that gray mane, those beautiful piercing blue eyes, and then when he kissed her, that was just another story. It just it felt, she couldn't describe it, it was the first time she felt that way, when being kissed, that was for sure.

XXXXXX

The store was ridiculous Liz could swear that everywhere she saw white. There was nothing but white dresses everywhere. A woman with long blond hair who was about 22 by her looks approached them and by her facial expression Liz didn't think she was going to be of much help.

"What do you want?" She asked in a sour voice, that Liz could only roll her eyes at.

"I'm here to buy a wedding dress" The woman looked her over her eyes narrowed.

"Honey we don't do, second honey moon gowns"

"This is my first wedding, this, I'm getting married for the first time" The woman looked at her again.

"Really?" Liz nodded.

"Yes" Then she held up the ring. The woman seemed astounded.

"You're fiance must love you" Liz found herself blushing at this statement. Then nodded slowly.

"he does" it was the truth and she knew it, she was so damn lucky...and so damn stupid.

"Well for his sake, I will help you" Liz found herself grinning despite the woman's lack of manners.

"thank you so much"

"What would you like?"

"Something simple but elegant" It took hours, and Jenna some time to cope with some nos that Liz would never accept, but then Liz walked out of that dressing room in "the dress" low cut, showing off just enough cleavage, it was simple, and elegant, nice and pure white with a bottom that curved around before flopping to the ground. Liz looked absolutely perfect in it, and then she smiled, and Jenna was in tears.

"This is it, this is your dress" Jenna gulped. Liz rolled her eyes at her best friend. Then she nodded.

"Yeah, this is it" The woman looked at Liz like she was crazy.

"That dress? You want that dress?"

"The price is not a problem" Then the woman shrugged, her eyes widened in surprise.

"Alright then, let's bring it to the desk."

XXXX 

**Alright Review time.**


	7. For a Moment

**I haven't been inspired exactly because...I didn't get many reviews...so yeah..review more. **

The weeks before the wedding (because it was a really sort engagement one month, and Jack just asked that everything be as expensive as possible) were fast paced and made it so Liz had an excuse to kiss Jack because they were always in front of all their co-workers. He didn't think that she meant anything by it and in fact, his heart sank everytime she did kiss him. He thought he knew why she did it, he thought she was just keeping up appearances. It really broke his heart. Sometimes when she kissed him he pretended that she meant it, that she was kissing him, because she felt the exact same way. He pretended that she was madly in love with him, and sometimes she faked it so well, her eyes even sparkled sometimes. She gave such a good performance or so he thought. Nearly everyday for four weeks he sent her flowers, trying to make up for everything, for kissing her, but mostly for making her marry him. Which for some reason it didn't occur to him that it was her idea.

All the flowers to Liz's office make her melt completely, everytime Jack comes in her office she feels as if she is suddenly reduced to mush. She just sort of gazes up at him in a daze whenever he's around her, to anyone besides Jack is obvious that she's in love with him, as obvious as Shirley Jones was in The Music Man (the porch scene anyone?). It was incredible that Jack didn't see it.

The wedding was honestly boring for Liz, she was usually tearing up or something at romantic stuff, but the ceremony went on and on and everything was just too perfect for her. She needed something to go wrong anything. Jack noticed that she was tense so while there hands were clasped together he leaned in just a bit.

"You are breathtaking Lemon, just relax take a deep breath" and for no apparent reason she did just that. The ceremony seemed to go on forever with the "I dos" and the "I wills" and "I takes". She couldn't wait till it was over. Then all of the sudden she heard the words she had been dying to hear it had been too long since Jack's lips were on her's.

"I now pronounce you man and wife" Then the Priest turned to Jack and smiled. "You may now kiss the bride" Liz was so relieved once Jack leaned in to kiss her, but that was quickly replaced with concern once she realized that he was crying. The way men cry with moisture in their eyes, but nothing falling. What was going on with him? Was it something she said, something she did? They walked down the aisle with everyone throwing rice, and the Church suddenly looked really really white to Liz like an insane asylum and she felt that her hands were sweating, so she started to speed up. Jack noticed this.

"Are you alright?" He breathed into her ear and she heard herself sigh. She closed her eyes briefly before shaking her head.

"Everything's spinning" All of the sudden she was in Jack's arms being carried to the Limo, they just thought it was romantic, but he was doing it, because Liz was having a short panic attack. Soon enough she was lying on the leather, and smiled. "It was all just too white" Jack nodded.

"I know you love the romantic stuff, but the ceremony was just too long in my opinion." Liz nodded.

"I was so bored" He smiled.

"Really?" She nodded again as Jack handed her a glace of Champagne and he grinned. Then Liz stopped him with a look, her eyes looked suddenly concerned.

"Jack" She started and he met her gaze. "Why were you crying" Then he looked down, not daring to meet her gaze now. Then he slowly lifted his head and her eyes locked with his. Her eyes were so intensely focused on him he couldn't believe it.

"For a moment" He stopped for a second "For a second I thought it could be real, but when it was over and I kissed you, I knew it wasn't" Suddenly there was a lump in Liz's throat and she couldn't breath. "I'm sorry Lemon I shouldn't"

"I'm not Lemon anymore Jack"

"You'll always be Lemon to me look, I'm sorry I don't want you to feel bad I am so thankful that you married me, and it should be good enough to pretend..that should be good enough I shouldn't want more, I can't ask you for more" Liz gulped. _Asking? He thought he was asking for it? _

"Jack" She then leaned over and took his hand in her own, about to tell him how she felt.

"We are here sir" Jack grinned, but Liz knew it wasn't real.

"the reception Lemon, we get to dance" She smiled weakly in response as she was led out and people started taking pictures. Jack just led her along smiling as they went. The room was large with a disco ball coloring the walls. "You know there is also food here" Liz giggled.

XXXX

Later on the dance floor, when Jack pulled her close Liz felt as if there was no where else on earth that she belonged ever again. She found it, she found her safe place, her haven her home, and it's name was Jack, and he was her husband.


	8. Wedding Night

Sorry it took so long here is the next Chapter.

After dancing for a few hours Jack followed Liz up to their suit, where she gasped at the beauty of it. The whole room was all a creamy yellow color which matched the lilies that were pretty much everywhere. Jack understood her reaction Liz wasn't used to such luxury.

"It's so…"

"I know" He nodded from behind her. "Let's get some room service" Liz smiled couldn't she just tell him now? She thought, couldn't she just tell him right then that she loved him? He'd probably think it was just because he suggested they get food.

"Yes, let's" Liz then walked towards the bed and decided to lie down. "Tiramisu"

"What?"

"That's what I want" Jack was looking down at her as she made herself comfortable. He nodded.

"Of course" Then he walked over to the phone which was right next to another bouquet of beautiful lilies. "Hello room Service, yes I would like two Tiramisus" He paused. "The honey moon suite, thank you." Jack hung up to find Liz had sat up and was staring at him her big brown eyes appeared larger then usual. It was an almost fear that he sensed from her. Jack being a man in love, had to fix whatever was making his bride so frightened.

"We're married" He nodded. "I'm Mrs. Jack Donaghy" He nodded again. "I'm your wife" He couldn't help but smile at that, and if he was looking at Liz at the time, he would have seen her smile as well.

"Yes, that's stressing you out isn't it?" Jack nodded thinking he knew why when that wasn't it. He sat down next to her on the edge of the bed. He turned his head and she turned her's. They both couldn't breath they were so close, then Liz turned away. Jack began to massage her shoulder's slowly. "If you change your mind, we could get an annulment" Liz shook her head.

"No" She smiled. "No, it's just overwhelming" She started to relax as Jack continued to massage her shoulders. "That feels good Jack, thank you"

"I figured I should help you relax, seeing as we will be sharing a bed tonight and for the rest of our lives, that might be stressful as well" He explained as he continued. Liz smiled.

"I don't mind" He didn't know just how much she didn't mind and in fact how much she would love it. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Jack smiled.

"That will be our dessert" Liz smirked. I should just tell him, she thought. Right now, then we could go to bed as, no I'm not sure I'm ready for that. Jack opened the door and a young man strolled in and pushed a cart in with two tiramisus. Liz stared at it hungrily and Jack smiled as he handed her, a bowl. She took the spoon and started to devour it. Jack ate his a little slower, and when she was done he let her eat the rest. She smiled when he simply surrendered his bowl to her eager grasp.

XXX

A little bit later in the evening Liz was in pajamas that had Donuts on them, and Jack was in blue silkily pajamas. They were both lying on the bed, with their heads supported by super soft pillows as they watched TV. It was Top Chief, Jack smiled at how much Liz was enjoying this program.

"Jack just look at the way that glistens, don't you think that would be delicious?" She turned to him and realized that he hadn't been watching the TV, he had been watching her. She felt her heart flutter as she met his blue gaze. How could he not see on his own.

"I'm sorry" He muttered. "I wasn't paying attention." All of the sudden Liz began to feel tied and her eyes started to close. "Are you tired Lemon?"

"Yes" She admitted nodding slowly and closed her eyes fully. Jack smiled as he adjusted Liz's pillow for her comfort and decided to settle into a deep sleep. He smiled as he entered REM. He was with her, he was with the woman he loved, who even though didn't love him back had agreed to marry him.


	9. Don't be sorry

Liz woke up with her back snug against Jack's front. It shocked her for a moment before she realized that she has never had a better night's sleep. It was warm there with his arms wrapped around her waist, it was warmer then when she put her jeans on after having them in the oven. That wasn't something Liz expected out of being in love with someone. She knew this was spooning, however she had never done that before tonight all her other boyfriends didn't like cuddling and she didn't think that she would mind. Now she knew that cuddling was absolutely necessary in a relationship to make it complete. She smiled and closed her eyes deciding that she didn't need to be awake yet, she didn't have to go to work.

Jack woke up a little bit after Liz did, and two emotions happened right after the other. The first one was happiness for waking up holding his beloved, the second however was remorse and it followed quickly after happiness and caused Jack to leap out of the bed.

"I'm sorry" He stammered when Liz turned and saw that he had stood up. "I didn't mean to" Jack backed up and ran into the dessert cart, Liz covered her mouth.

"Are you alright?"

"Fine, fine" He stammered some more and backed out of the door and then closed it, leaving a stunned Lemon alone in their bed. _I have to tell him._ She thought. _This is getting way too out of hand. _After the door was closed Liz got up and walked to the door and pressed her hand against it.

"Jack?" She asked softly. Then she leaned her forehead against the door along with the hand that was already there.

"_Liz I'm so sorry."_

"_No Jack." She said it so softly he wasn't sure he heard her._

"_What?" She replied even softer._

"_Don't be sorry." they were both quiet for a while then Liz spoke again. "Jack I'd like to talk to you face to face if that's alright?" When she didn't hear anything Liz just opened the door, which she could've done before, but she wanted to give him some time. For awhile they just stood there Jack looked expectantly at Liz while Liz's stared at her shoes. Then she spoke. _

"_Jack, you don't have to be sorry" She then looked up at him meeting his gaze and felt her heart flutter. His blue eyes looked so meek, and adorable. She smiled and walked closer to him. She could tell he was nervous, that was alright she was nervous too. Her hands were shaking so she did the only thing she thought could steady them, she slipped them into Jack's hands. She saw the change in his eyes when she did this, they sparkled and it was real. There was no one else around so there was no reason for her to hold his hands except for one. The one thing he thought impossible seemed to be true especially when she leaned up and pressed her lips against his for just a second._

"_Because I love you too" Jack's breath was completely taken away when she said this to him, and he grinned like a child on their birthday. Looking into his eyes Liz found herself grinning back before he surprised her by grabbing her face in his hands and kissing her full force. Her eyes shut instantly and neither of them could stop themselves from smiling into the other's lips. _

"_So when did this happen?"_

"_When I told you I'd marry you, perhaps before"_

"_And you didn't tell me because?" Jack raised his eyebrows at her in joking condensation. _

"_I was afraid" He smiled at Liz's strange explanation. _

"_Afraid of what exactly"_

"_I'm not sure" He smiled at her before caressing her cheek softly with his hand._

"_I guess it's good"_

"_What is?"_

"_That we're married" She smiled. _

"_Yeah I guess so"_

"_Lemon, I need to show you something"_

"_What?" He then took her hand and led her back to the bedroom. _

"_I'm going to show you what I wanted our wedding night to be like" _

_The End - There will be an epilogue._


	10. The Epilouge

The Epilogue

The couple had been married for a full year, and the baby was a few months old now. When they got lawyers and asked for full custody of the little boy, Avery agreed to it, without any complaints she didn't want children anyway.

Now Liz was a mother to Avery's little boy, and sometimes Avery's ex husband left the kids with Jack and Liz as well, Jack was known as their other father, and Liz as their mother. They liked it that way. Liz now had three children, but she wanted one of her own, and Jack understood. So they began trying and soon enough she was pregnant, with twins a boy and a girl. Jack agreed that she should get to name them, so she named them Luke and Leia.

Liz had five children now four boys and one girl. Neither Liz nor Jack could be any happier with their dysfunctional family.

The End.


End file.
